Madness
by Eloloo
Summary: Le monde devient fou, et Sam part chercher du réconfort auprès de Jack. Jusqu'à ce que la folie les rattrape... Sam&Jack ship


Bonjour ! : )

Un petit OS écrit pour le challenge 8 de la communauté des Penguins (lien dans mon profil), et basé sur cette citation de la chanson de Trading Yesterday « _May I_ » :

**When the world is closing in**_  
Lorsque le monde devient oppressant_

**And you can't breathe**_  
Et que tu ne peux pas respirer_

**May I love you**_  
Puis-je t'aimer_

**May I be your shield**_  
Puis-je être ton bouclier_

Il se situe dans la saison 9, j'ai légèrement modifié l'histoire avec le virus des Oris.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, pas d'argent, juste pour le fun !

J'espère que vous excuserez certaines incohérences de cette histoire (notamment le fait qu'en saison 9, Jack avait vendu son chalet…), mais c'est comme ça que je voulais l'écrire. Je fais juste une fixette sur certains trucs (dont le chalet et le lac de Jack xD), et j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire et surtout, de reviewer ! :D

Merci à Ellana San, Tan' et Deb, pour leurs avis, conseils et encouragements !

Pas de suite prévue, comme tous les OS pour les challenges ils marchent seuls.

Merci à vous !

**Madness**

_When the world is cl__osing in…_

Hank Landry fixait l'écran qui passait en boucle les mêmes images depuis des heures. Télécommande en main comme s'il s'apprêtait à changer de chaîne, hypnotisé par la violence des reportages qui s'enchaînaient, le Général peinait à croire ce qu'il voyait. Et pourtant il s'agissait bien du monde réel, ce monde qui avait déjà commencé à s'effondrer. Jour après jour, c'était comme si cette monstruosité lâchée par les Oris refermait ses griffes autour de la planète pour la plonger dans le chaos et les ténèbres, punition pour n'avoir pas suivi aveuglément ces prétendus dieux qui ne valaient pas mieux que tous les charlatans auxquels le SGC avait eu à faire face depuis sa création.

Walter Harriman s'encadra dans la porte mais ravala les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer lorsqu'il vit l'expression du Général. Au bout de quelques secondes, il risqua un raclement de gorge qui tira son supérieur du cauchemar dans lequel il semblait plongé.

-Walter ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Landry coupa le volume du téléviseur, passa derrière son bureau et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil.

-Nous avons des nouvelles des gouvernements français, chinois, britannique et russe, Monsieur, commença Walter en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Ils rapportent qu'en quelques heures, des dizaines d'incidents de plus se sont déclarés un peu partout dans leurs pays.

-Des _incidents_, Walter ? CNN vous rirait au nez pour avoir osé utiliser un tel euphémisme, ironisa le Général avec un geste vers les images muettes de la télévision.

Un air gêné apparut sur le visage de Walter qui continua néanmoins son exposé de la situation, après un rapide coup d'œil au dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Ça va des querelles de voisinage aux meurtres, en passant par les émeutes, les pillages de magasins, les massacres entre gangs rivaux, les-

-Oui oui, d'accord, c'est l'apocalypse dehors, je pense que les médias nous le font assez savoir. D'autres nouvelles ?

-Non mon Général, rien d'autre. Les comportements violents semblent se multiplier d'heure en heure, plusieurs quartiers de grandes villes comme New York ou San Francisco sont tombés presque complètement aux mains soit des gangs, soit d'habitants lourdement armés et qui ripostent si les forces de l'ordre tentent d'approcher.

-Tout est hors de contrôle depuis longtemps, maugréa Landry comme pour lui-même. Merci Walter, tenez-moi au courant.

Le sergent quitta le bureau et Hank Landry augmenta le son du téléviseur, replongeant instantanément dans l'horreur de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle la planète toute entière se trouvait. Quelques semaines auparavant, une flambée de violence était apparue un peu partout dans le monde. Plus les jours passaient, et plus les choses empiraient. Pour avoir déjà rencontré la situation sur plusieurs planètes ayant reçues la visite des Oris, il ne fit bientôt plus aucun doute que ceux-ci avaient décidé de mettre la planète à feu et à sang, avec un virus meurtrier qui faisait naître une rage inexpliquée en chaque individu qui contractait la maladie.

Un sentiment oppressant de se trouver au bord d'un gouffre sans fond sans aucun moyen d'éviter une chute fatale étreignit la poitrine du Général, qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de se replonger dans la paperasse quittée un peu plus tôt.

* * *

…_and you can't breathe__, may I love you_

Bouteille de bière à la main, Jack O'Neill leva le nez vers le ciel pour jauger le temps qui changeait. Le ciel, bleu en milieu d'après-midi, était maintenant gris, lourd de nuages. Le vent avait forci, charriant des odeurs de terre humide et de pluie.

Le militaire grimaça et reporta son attention sur la fumée blanche qui s'échappait en tourbillonnant du barbecue, avec lequel il tentait - vainement, il fallait l'admettre - de faire cuire trois énormes steaks. Il recula légèrement avant de laisser couler une lampée de bière sur la viande grésillante, qui se mit à crépiter furieusement. Satisfait, Jack agita une main pour disperser la fumée et se dirigea vers la table pour s'emparer d'une assiette, jetant au passage un coup d'œil vers l'allée.

Le monde devenait dingue – littéralement – et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle vienne. Après que Sam eut refusé la demande en mariage de Shanahan, les parties de pêche et les dîners à la viande carbonisée s'étaient fait plus fréquents, et ce malgré la distance. Les soirées s'étaient prolongées jusqu'à des heures indécentes, jusqu'à ce que finalement, un soir, elle ne quitte pas le chalet. Le souvenir de ce moment précis était encore très clair dans l'esprit de Jack sur le seuil de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse, il l'avait vue incapable de décider si elle préférait rester ou quitter la maison. La seconde d'après, il posait ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, où s'attardait encore un goût de vin et de Jell-O bleue. Il l'avait attirée à l'intérieur alors que dehors, la nuit s'installait. Depuis lors, tout avait basculé et lorsque l'atmosphère de Washington devenait trop lourde, trop dure à supporter, c'était ici qu'il venait changer d'air, avec elle. Tout n'avait pas été simple. Jack se souvenait de quelques disputes, des divergences de points de vue, de querelles sans importance comparées à ce qui se jouait à présent. A présent, le monde ne tournait plus rond. Seuls les instants passés avec Sam semblaient ancrés dans la réalité et n'avaient pas cette saveur d'irréel et de folie furieuse. Plus les jours passaient, et plus l'espoir de trouver un remède au mal qui rongeait la Terre se faisait ténu, comme si un piège infernal se refermaient lentement sur l'humanité, raréfiant l'air, les étouffant progressivement sans la moindre chance de survie. Jack avait depuis longtemps cessé d'allumer la télévision pour suivre les nouvelles. Il avait délaissé Washington, comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait et le faisaient encore. L'espoir, tel un feu de paille, avait tenu un certain temps. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait que quelques braises à peine entretenues par une poignée d'hommes et de femmes qui continuaient à croire que le monde pouvait être sauvé. Sam en faisait partie.

Une portière claqua et Jack s'essuya les mains au torchon jeté sur le dossier d'une chaise. Quelques instants plus tard, Sam Carter apparut, les traits tirés, l'air grave, anxieux. Elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur les épaules.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il l'étreignit, Jack la sentit tendue, prête à s'effondrer. Elle avait sans doute travaillé toute la nuit dernière avant d'enfin faire une pause pour prendre la route et le rejoindre.

-Carter, tu devrais arrêter ça, maugréa-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour l'éloigner et l'observer.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton las, soutenant son regard. Nous travaillons sur un nouveau remède qui a toutes les chances de marcher.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Sam, tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois !

-Cette fois, on est près de quelque chose, Jack. J'en suis sûre.

Elle savait qu'ils s'engageaient sur un terrain glissant, et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui tourner le dos et de le quitter en restant sur une énième dispute à propos de ce pourquoi elle sacrifiait ses nuits. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que Jack O'Neill ne gobait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait. La vérité était que depuis des mois, elle se mentait à elle-même en même temps qu'à lui. Les scientifiques avec lesquels elle travaillait pataugeaient, naviguaient quelque part entre le désespoir et, parfois, lorsqu'ils pensaient être parvenu à un semblant de solution, la conviction qu'enfin, ils avaient mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps, et le monde continuait de sombrer, infecté par ce virus qui faisait surgir la rage enfouie au plus profond de chaque être humain. Combien de fois Sam n'avait-elle pas serré les poings, assise devant son microscope, pour s'empêcher de tout fracasser contre un mur ?

La jeune femme abandonna l'étreinte de Jack et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse, son regard se perdant parmi les sapins pour finalement se poser sur le lac, dont la surface était à peine ridée par le vent. Un sentiment de sécurité et d'une relative quiétude parvint à se frayer un chemin en elle et elle se retourna vers son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Jack le lui rendit avant de se tourner vers le barbecue.

-Ce qui est en train de cuire, je crois.

Il ne vit pas la grimace que Sam jeta à leur dîner avant de s'assoir à table quelques instants plus tard, il la rejoignit et ils entreprirent de découper la brique qui leur servait de steak.

-Comment ça va au SGC ?

Il n'était pas sûr que remettre le sujet du travail sur le tapis soit une bonne idée mais il voulait la faire parler de ce qui occupait ses journées et ses nuits et qui semblait la rendre dingue. Après avoir fait passer une bouchée de viande avec une gorgée de bière, Jack leva les yeux vers Sam.

-Trois Marines sont morts aujourd'hui. Un gars de l'entretien est devenu dingue, il a volé une arme et a tiré sur tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, avant qu'on ne parvienne à le maîtriser. Landry ne sait même plus où mettre toutes les personnes infectées. Si on les place dans les mêmes cellules, elles s'entretuent.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'aller là-bas, Sam.

La jeune femme cessa de s'acharner sur sa viande et considéra Jack un moment.

-Qui va plancher sur un remède si je pars ? Les types avec qui je travaille sont à deux doigts de craquer, Jack. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose.

-Je suis sérieux, Carter. Viens habiter ici.

Sam posa ses couverts et avala péniblement ce qu'elle mastiquait.

-Jack, tu-

-Quitte ton travail et viens.

-On dirait que tu penses que le monde est foutu.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Sam, tu as un cerveau qu'on devrait exposer dans un musée plus tard. Je ne doute pas de tes compétences, mais vous travaillez depuis des semaines et vous n'avez rien.

-On ne trouvera rien en un jour, Jack.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, vous ne savez même pas comment ce truc agit sur le corps. Les spécialistes les plus brillants sont sur le coup, toi incluse. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de baisser les bras, mais je te vois te détruire chaque jour un peu plus pour trouver une solution qui n'existe peut-être pas. Alors je te le demande : arrête et viens vivre ici.

La viande était froide à présent, et Sam avait l'impression de manger du carton. Elle détourna le regard de l'homme face à elle.

-Tu me veux chez toi uniquement parce que tu penses qu'on va s'entretuer dans pas longtemps.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais.

-Bientôt tu vas me sortir le fameux « On a plus beaucoup de temps, mieux vaut en profiter » ?

-Bon sang Carter ! Je m'en fous de tout ça. Je t'aime, tu comprends ? J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps et puis… je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur de ta réaction, sans doute. J'avais raison, hein ?

Jack repoussa son assiette et quitta la table, tournant le dos à Sam qui avait perdu l'appétit. La quiétude s'était envolée, remplacée par une angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce foutu remède qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle se leva à son tour et pénétra dans le chalet à la suite de Jack elle le trouva dans la cuisine, occupé à décapsuler une bouteille de bière.

-Jack, je suis désolée, commença Sam en faisant quelques pas vers lui. Ça n'excuse rien mais je suis… je suis fatiguée et à bout de nerfs. Et pourtant je veux continuer. Je suis persuadée qu'on rate quelque chose, qu'avec un peu de temps on peut trouver un remède.

-Sam…

-Non attends, laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit la jeune femme en levant une main. Je ne refuse pas ta proposition Jack, mais-

-Tu ne l'acceptes pas non plus.

Sam acquiesça, le suppliant du regard de ne pas la repousser, de ne pas lui dire de retourner à son boulot et de le laisser tranquille. Elle avait laissé derrière elle l'atmosphère confinée et suffocante du SGC pour venir ici, le voir, passer du temps avec lui dans cet endroit qui semblait hors du monde et du temps, qui renfermait tellement de souvenirs, d'images, d'odeurs. Jack posa la bière sur la table et ils se toisèrent un instant. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, luttant pour une cause qu'il considérait comme presque perdue. Elle semblait si frêle dans la lumière déclinante de la pièce. Il lui semblait qu'à tout moment elle pouvait disparaître, emportée par toute cette folie qui régnait au dehors. Sam détourna le regard, et il crut qu'elle allait partir, franchir la porte et s'enfoncer dans la nuit qui tombait doucement. Elle n'en fit rien, elle resta simplement là, les yeux rivés au linoléum, les mâchoires crispées, attendant un geste de sa part. Jack s'approcha, glissa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, telle une invitation silencieuse que la jeune femme ne tarda pas à accepter. Bientôt, elle se retrouva lovée contre lui il put l'entendre essayer de retenir des sanglots qu'elle avait dû ravaler toute la soirée.

-Ça va aller Carter, murmura-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que tu veux hum… boire quelque chose ?

-Non, ça ira, répondit-elle dans son cou.

-Bien alors… Tu vas me laisser t'emmener, d'accord ? Tu vas rester ici cette nuit et on avisera demain matin.

Sam se laissa entraîner dans la chambre et ils s'étendirent sur le lit Jack referma ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme qui posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, calquant sa respiration sur les battements réguliers du cœur du militaire. Ils s'endormirent, tandis que la nuit se refermait lentement sur le chalet.

* * *

_May I be your shield_

Lorsque de violents coups furent frappés contre la porte d'entrée, Jack crut qu'il rêvait à la frontière entre sommeil et veille, il grogna, se déplaça légèrement sur le lit avant de percevoir un corps couché contre le sien et de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Carter. Il s'immobilisa instantanément et lutta pour faire disparaître les restes de sommeil qui engourdissaient son esprit. Les coups à la porte redoublèrent d'intensité.

Le chalet baignait dans une clarté lunaire. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sam, Jack quitta le lit et se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée, prêt à injurier l'espèce de cinglé qui tambourinait à la porte à une heure du matin.

A peine avait-il déverrouillé la porte que l'homme l'ouvrait et se ruait dans la pièce, envoyant valser Jack qui se rattrapa in extremis au guéridon.

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! cria-t-il alors que l'étranger refermait la porte. Qu'est-ce qui vous… Daniel ?

Jack avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un sombre cauchemar auquel il ne comprenait rien. L'archéologue arpentait la pièce, les yeux rivés au sol avec, pour autant que le militaire puisse en juger dans la pénombre, une expression dévastée sur le visage. Il semblait en proie à une agitation intense, inhabituelle. Jack fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son ami.

-Daniel ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Le linguiste leva la tête et pour la première fois, Jack put apercevoir ses yeux, injectés de sang. De lourds cernes soulignaient un regard fou, qui ne parvenait pas à se fixer sur un point précis. On aurait que Daniel craignait d'être attaqué par les ombres qui rampaient dans chaque coin du chalet. Tremblant et respirant difficilement, son ami était dans un tel état que Jack sentit une sourde angoisse se loger au creux de son estomac. Il commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Jack ? fit une voix ensommeillée derrière le militaire. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'intéressé se retourna et aperçut Sam, les cheveux en bataille, s'approcher de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut Daniel. Elle vint se placer à la hauteur du militaire qui sentait la situation lui échapper.

-Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme voulut s'approcher, mais Jack la retint discrètement par le poignet elle lui lança un regard interrogateur avant que Daniel ne parle.

-Jack, Sam, c'est totalement dingue, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important les amis, vraiment, vous savez, mais en venant ici j'ai oublié. J'ai oublié et puis j'ai décidé que c'était ta faute, Jack. Toujours à te moquer de moi et puis j'ai oublié. Mais je suis quand même venu, vous voyez. Quand même.

Le discours décousu et sans cohérence de l'archéologue provoqua en Sam une vague de panique qu'elle s'efforça de maîtriser. Elle sentit la poigne de Jack se raffermir sur son poignet.

-Ecoute Daniel, nous allons… Nous allons appeler les secours, d'accord ? Tu as besoin d'aide, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer à son ami de la voix la plus calme qu'elle put.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui tandis que Jack la lâchait elle le sentit se tendre derrière elle.

-Sam, tu devrais reculer.

-Oui Sam, recule, ne t'approche pas !

A peine Daniel avait-il crié ces mots qu'il tira une arme de sa ceinture à l'instant où il la pointa sur Sam, la jeune femme eut la sensation de quitter la réalité et de sombrer dans un hideux cauchemar.

-Daniel, baisse cette arme, je t'en prie, supplia Sam, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Ça ne résoudra rien.

-Carter, recule, ordonna Jack.

-Ça va aller Jack, il ne tirera pas.

-Et comment tu sais ça, _Carter_ ? Singea Daniel.

La rage commençait à poindre dans sa voix. Il devenait de plus en plus agressif, son regard de plus en plus fou. Il semblait perdre peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

-Daniel, intervint une nouvelle fois le militaire. Pose ce revolver.

-Jack, il est infecté, murmura Sam. Il est en colère, et on ne parviendra pas à le raisonner. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'est. Il ne-

-Sam Sam Sam, toujours réponse à tout, hein ? l'interrompit Daniel. Ferme-la, tu veux ?

L'arme tremblait dans la main de l'archéologue, mais Jack ne doutait pas un instant qu'il ferait feu. Il avait trop regardé les journaux télévisés pour ne pas en être persuadé… Lentement, il vint se replacer à côté de Sam.

-Daniel, recommença-t-il. Si on allait discuter de ça dehors, tu veux ? On n'a pas besoin de ça, termina-t-il en désignant l'arme d'un geste.

-On ne va aller nulle part, répliqua l'archéologue. On va rester bien sagement ici et vous allez la fermer, tout les deux !

Jack sentit Sam retenir un sursaut lorsque les mots claquèrent hargneusement dans la pénombre il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment mettre un terme à cette situation sans que quelqu'un soit blessé. Ou pire.

-Tu comptes nous tuer, Danny ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Lâcha le militaire, jouant la carte de la provocation.

-Je le ferais si tu ne la ferme pas, Jack ! hurla le linguiste, reculant vers le salon.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Est-ce que tu as jamais su ce que je voulais ? Ferme-la, bon sang !

Sam fit une ultime tentative pour atteindre son ami qui écumait de rage le regard rivé au sien qui semblait ne pas la reconnaître, elle le supplia encore une fois de lui donner son arme et de les laisser appeler du secours. Malgré la semi-obscurité, Jack put voir les yeux de Daniel s'agrandir et il sut qu'il allait presser la détente.

-Sam, recule ! cria-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule pour la tirer en arrière.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de protester lorsque le militaire la dépassa et se plaça devant elle, hurlant à Daniel de lâcher ce foutu revolver. La détonation lui déchira les tympans alors que Jack s'effondra dans ses bras.

* * *

_All my nightmares escaped my head_

_Bar the door, please don't let them in _

Il flottait, quelque part entre conscience et inconscience, la douleur se rappelant à son bon souvenir lorsqu'il émergeait brièvement de la brume médicamenteuse. Il replongeait aussitôt après avoir saisi quelques mots, quelques vagues sensations, plusieurs présences autour de lui. Mais à chaque fois, il savait qu'une seule allait rester et serait là lorsqu'il se réveillerait à nouveau. Toujours la même.

Lorsqu'il parvint à rester éveillé plus d'une minute, il lui sembla qu'il avait dormi pendant des mois. Désorienté, il tenta de bouger mais une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla l'épaule et il s'immobilisa avec un grognement de douleur. Il pensa _morphine_, avant qu'une vague du précieux liquide ne menace de le faire à nouveau sombrer. Il lutta quelques instants, assez pour emporter avec lui les quelques mots qu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

_Ça va aller Jack… Je reste ici, tu vas t'en sortir._

_On va s'en sortir.  
_

* * *

Les paroles pour la dernière partie sont de Radical Face, « Welcome Home ».

**All my nightmares escaped my head**_  
Tous mes cauchemars s'échappent de mon esprit_

**Bar the door, please don't let them in**_  
Condamne la porte, ne les laisse pas entrer_


End file.
